


This Christmas I Gave You My Heart..but the very same day you tried to exorcise me

by LordOfDeath



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Demon Shane Madej, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Movie References, No Smut, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Ryan Bergara, Secret Santa, Shyan Secret Santa 2019, exorcism but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfDeath/pseuds/LordOfDeath
Summary: Ryan used to laugh at the fan theories, he found it funny.Right until something happened on a location that he just can't get out of his mind.Shane has no clue why his best friend acts so distant, so he invites him over for Christmas Eve, even though he knows something's not right.The fic Where Ryan doubts himself and Shane for once just wants to believe.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 317
Collections: Shyan Secret Santa 2019





	1. Secrets we keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_denim_wrapped_nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_denim_wrapped_nightmare/gifts).



> Hey!  
> This is the longest fic I've ever written and I think it turned out alright!
> 
> I want to thank my dear friend who helped me, and also you, my giftee, for being so patient and kind.
> 
> I hope you'll like what I created.

It's a cold, snowy day, as most days in the mountains where Shane stays for a few weeks in a nice little cabin.  
He comes there every year when the noise of LA just gets too much, and he has to recharge a bit, far away from people.  
Now that he's there though, laying on his back on the couch, listening to the occasional creak of firewood from the fireplace, he has enough time to just relax and think.

Ryan has been acting weird for a few weeks now, skittish and sometimes he even seemed distant, but whenever Shane asked what's wrong, he shrugged it off, saying he's just deep in some Research.  
It occurs to Shane that it's a bit weird, considering they just finished the last season of Supernatural and most of the research for true crime is done too..plus since they have a crew, Ryan doesn't even have to do so much anymore.

It sits wrong with him for some reason, but he doesn't know why, yet.  
He tries to think when it all started...his best friend being distant and so deep in his head but he can't pinpoint it.  
He decides to just text him, asking how he is, and if he's excited for the holidays.  
Then he puts his phone back down and gets up to make something for Lunch.

The phone pinged in Ryan's desk that was scattered with tons and tons of Research.  
He ignored it, for now, concentrating on the task at hand.  
He had been stressing over this for weeks now and he's too deep in, to give up now.

He can't pinpoint when it started when the fan theories started to get to him.  
At first, he thought it was funny, entertaining and so damn stupid.  
Then on a location, something happened that he couldn't explain away.  
It wasn't even that much of an event itself, it was more like a strong sensation, that has him on edge ever since if he thinks about it.

The thing Shane and the others don't know about Ryan is that he is a Psychic. His powers are not strong enough that he can actively read thoughts, or move heavier things than a pen, but he can feel things, sense presences, and read the moods of people more often than not  
So when he felt the unmistakable presence of a demon in one of the locations, and then searched for Shane's in a panic to know that he's okay, but couldn't find him he knew he fucked up.

He stood there, frozen, sensing the demon getting closer, and then in desperate search of Shane he got hit by an even stronger presence.  
It was the most scared Ryan felt in his entire life. He still remembers how his heart dropped to his stomach when he thought he had lost Shane and that it's his fault for dragging him into a house with not one, but two demons.  
How he trembled, being sure he's about to die too, and just stood there, in total shock when he heard it. A roar, then the static-like noises getting closer.  
How the spirit box turned on then, a voice ranging out, telling him to run.  
Ryan bolted from the room, without thinking, dropping his mic.  
As he was running, he heard a deep growl that sounded much like the word "mine" which made the hairs standing up on his arm and back.  
Then a distorted cry, making him stop. The noises stopped too at once, he couldn't hear anything anymore just the pounding of his own heart.  
He wasn't able to sense the creatures anymore. It made his stomach turn.  
Then as he was trying to reach out to the crew, he felt an arm on his shoulder that made him jump.  
It was just Shane, asking him what happened, and Ryan clung to him then, telling him how he heard the spirit box turn on, letting his best friend take his mind off the whole thing, ignoring the little voice in his head telling him how he didn't sense Shane coming at all, writing it off as just a side effect of the shock he was in.  
After that, however, he started to go back to past events, and feelings or sensations he shrugged off..and wrote them all down, putting them away in his folder, labeled "evidence"

At first, he wanted to laugh at himself for doing so, hoping not to find anything..but as he started to pay closer attention to Shane, how Ryan feels in his presence and what his presence itself feels like, he had to realize that the possibility of Shane, being possessed is too high for Ryan to ignore. 

So that's how he ended up with this mess on his desk, trying to work up a solution.  
By now, he was sure his friend is possessed, and he feels like it's his fault somehow so he's working on a way to solve all this.  
He already decided he'll do an exorcism, but he has to trap Shane first, and that's going to be a bit difficult. 

Ryan grabs the phone, telling him he's binge-watching Netflix, which is a lie, obviously, then proceeds to tell him how he's going to spend most of the holidays with his family, and how excited he is, then he asks Shane about his plans, trying to be casual.

Shane is just getting ready with cooking and snaps a picture, sending it over to Ryan, like they used to do before he started to act more distant.  
It dwells on him how much he misses the little guy, the late-night talks, the memes even, just these little things in general. 

"I'm going to my parents too, but I spend Christmas Eve here, in this little Cabin. You could come over if you want to, you know so we could celebrate together too."  
'I miss you' he adds but deletes before he sends the message.  
"I can go to my parents for New Year then, they'd understand. "

Ryan almost agrees before he stops to think about it, fingers hovering above the screen.  
Him, and Shane in a cabin alone, in the middle of nowhere, at Christmas eve?  
It would sound nice and romantic even if he'd ignore the fact that Shane is a demon who can tear him apart.  
Adding that in, it doesn't seem to be such a good idea anymore.

"I don't know yet, you know how I am with snow but tell me where you are, I might come over after taking pity of you and stuff,,'

He almost feels bad about this, because the thing is, he loves Shane, that's why he's so worked up about it. He misses the big guy, and it hurts to lie to him in a way but he just can't ignore what his senses tell him, and what happened that afternoon. If there is a way of getting him back, he's willing to go as far as to set up a trap on Christmas Eve.

Shane frowns at his phone as he sits down to eat.  
The demon part of him growls in a warning tone, but he pushes it down as he sends him his location.  
He looks back at his messages over the last four or five weeks and tries to find where it got slightly wrong.  
And somehow it clicks to him when he finds it.

It was after that punny little demon came after Ryan on location.  
But there's no way Ryan saw him, right?  
That's what he was thinking originally because he was very careful as he always is.  
Sure he spoke to him through the spirit box but there's no way he could have recognized his voice.

Something had to go wrong though because now lots of things Ryan did makes sense.  
How he acts with Shane, like keeping his distance, while still being kind to him, answering his messages, like he's careful about it.  
Shane knows that silent determination.  
He sees it every time Ryan's into a case when he collects evidence because he's sure of his theory.  
When he has a plan,,  
Well fuck.

He just told Ryan where he is, and he has a feeling in his gut that he will take his invitation, but won't tell Shane about it.  
He sends a text with his heart beating loudly in his chest

"shoot me a text before you're coming, if you do okay?" 

A beat, and then,

"Yea, sure big guy."

Well, that's it about relaxing and having a good time, Shane thinks, defeated.  
He knows his best friend, and he's having a bad feeling about all of this, but all he can do now is wait.  
Either for his message or to Ryan barging in with a priest or something equally ridiculous.  
That thought makes him chuckle, he knows whatever Ryan'll do will be either ineffective or harmless.

He trusts him as much so it's not what he's afraid of.  
Shane's afraid of losing him because of this, knowing the guy he's kind of having a crush on is afraid of the likes of him.  
He eats and pours some wine for himself, sitting down to watch bad Christmas movies. That's all he can do.  
Sure, he could run, but knowing Ryan, it's useless.  
Maybe it's time to come clean, anyways, or maybe..he's just overreacting and Ryan still knows nothing.  
Shane can certainly try to believe that to himself.


	2. there's too much proof, but we can still believe

By the next day, Ryan has a plan. It's a silly plan that can go wrong really fast, but he's willing to risk it.  
He got a few amulets and other things that can help him with it.  
Ironically, this time of the year is making them work better. Ryan hopes it's true.

A few hours later, when he's done preparing, and thinking things out, he texts Shane an apology about not being able to make it, wishing him a Merry Christmas.  
The whole thing feels so wrong, but he needs his Shane back, whatever it costs right? He tries to not think about the possibility of Shane not being there anymore at all, or unpack how he actually feels about him. It's just not the time.  
He just wants to get this over with and then maybe spend the rest of Christmas with his best friend, if he succeeds.   
He already told his parents that he won't be home by the 24th.

It's just a little comical that while everyone's in his family has a good time with people they love, Ryan's trying to trap a demon that possessed his coworker.  
He always said he wants a movie-like Christmas but he didn't mean "The Exorcist" damn it.

When Shane gets his message, he sights and tells him it's okay they'll celebrate it later then, adding a weak "happy Holidays to you too lil guy" Then he texts Jake.

"Hey man, is Ryan spending Christmas Eve with you guys?"

"No, He told me he wants to spend it with you. Everything alright?"  
he answers almost immediately.

"Oh yea, I offered but he forgot to text me back about it, the dumbass"  
Then Shane waits a second before he adds;   
"speaking of the devil, he just texted me rn. Sorry for the bother."

"No worries, I'm sure he's just so into planning what you'll do that he forgot to text you back about it. You know how he is.  
Well, Happy Holiday to you guys! Who knows, maybe next year he'll bring you with him ;) " 

Yea he knows him alright,  
"Hahaha, very funny, Jake but Happy Holidays to you too!"  
Shane snorts to himself and puts down his phone, getting to work.  
He needs to be ready when Ryan comes to visit him after all.

Ryan Leaves the house after he's done packing the things he needs into a bag, and goes to get his car. He's super anxious about this whole thing.

It's getting dark by the time he gets there and he parks not too far away from where Shane's cabin is. He can still see it but probably can stay undetected until Shane goes to sleep. It occurred to him before what if demons don't sleep, but they need rest too, probably. Also, he saw Shane dozing off in the office before so he decided to risk it.

Meanwhile, Shane's putting up the last of the decorations, the tree is done already, he's just hanging up some fairy lights now. He wants to make it all perfect and pretty for Ryan, he's really looking forward to this whole thing, trying to pretend that Ryan is just coming to surprise him, even though he knows something's up and it keeps bugging him at the back of his mind that Ryan will try something.

He slightly leaves the bedroom door open, but it's dark in there otherwise and he just goes to sit on the bed for now.

Ryan waits a lot and when he doesn't see anyone moving around, he climbs out of the car, taking his bag, with holy water in hand, the amulet around his neck, ready to save Shane, or die or whatever.

When he gets to the house, he tries to sense him, and he can but just slightly. He must be sleeping so Ryan picks the lock, like an expert, a bit surprised how easy it was. Then he moves around quietly, seeing the Christmas decorations.  
He didn't know demons were going all out too.  
It even occurs to him that maybe his friend is not a demon, but there's too much proof for him to just stop and turn back now.


	3. Apologies

Shane senses him coming when Ryan gets to the door and his heart drops when he hears the lock but he moves to his office chair. He had this whole thing planned in case he was right, and he wished he wouldn't have been. He wished Ryan would have just knocked.  
He waits patiently and listens, he made the bed look like someone is sleeping in it and he prepares himself for Ryan's next move. He just hopes Ryan won't hate him after all this, he doesn't know how he'd deal with that.

Ryan goes upstairs, to find the bedroom.  
It' dark inside, and he gulps as he tiptoes closer to the door.  
He takes the salt from his bag and peeks into the darkness through the creek.  
he can't see shit and it bothers him, but he opens the door a little bit wilder, so he can squeeze through and the light seeping into the room is enough to make out the silhouette of an occupied bed.

He slowly makes his way to the bed, and he starts to pour salt around it, in a thin line.

Shane listens to him pour salt, he knows exactly what Ryan's doing and he resists the urge to snort or make any kind of sound. As if that would work. He's happy he's the one here with Ryan, not some other demon. Not that he'd let any other demon even look at Ryan.

Ryan takes a big breath, as he arms himself with his holy water gun, feeling ridiculous but brave."Shane? Tell me what you are!" he internally cringes at the high pitch in his voice, but he' afraid and it came out like that, sue him.

Shane turns around with the chair, pulling it off with surprising elegance. He snaps the candles he set up earlier into life around the room when he's facing Ryan and starts the speech he planned. "I understand, you found paradise in Los Angeles. Had a good time, made a good living..."

Ryan jumps, all attention focused on the demon all of a sudden. He feels week in the knees. How did he get to the chair?  
"What the hell?" 

"The FBI protected you and you didn't need a friend like me. " He says dramatically, leaving a bit of time for Ryan to react. He's already kind of delighted by the way he made Ryan jump. He's pretty mad so he only feels a little bad

What are you talking about, you know who I--" he shuts his mouth, maybe he doesn't know he's a psychic. How would he?  
Or did he knew all along?  
Ryan lowkey panics as he's looking at him with wild eyes.

Shane wants to ask, but he also wants to stick to the script until Ryan gets the reference, so he does. They'll talk later.   
"But now you come to me and you say 'Shane, tell me what you are' But you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship. You don't even think to call me Godfather-" he scoffs, it's hard not to laugh also, but he's a little too pissed for laughing too. He hopes that the last sentence drives it home for Ryan.

It dawns on Ryan and he gapes at him "Oh my god"  
he mouths.  
"you demon fuck I--." 

Shane goes on without reacting, but yeah that stings a little. Good thing he can mask how nervous he is.  
"Instead, you come into my house on the day Christ was born, and you think you can just make me step into your little demon trap." He huffs, standing up now and his eyes are black.

Ryan jumps back a little, hairs standing up on the back of his neck.  
aiming the holy water gun at the demon? Shane?  
He doesn't know anymore to be honest. This whole setup is just so much like him.  
"Holy shit, what? " he wheezes, and fuck, he expected a lot when he came here. But he did not expect this and somehow it feels all wrong.

Ryan shudders, looking into his eyes and somehow it clicks to him "fuck, you're the demon, aren't you?  
You're not possessing-- holy shit." he exhales and lowers the water-gun.

"Yeah, I am. There, you know it now." Shane huffs, frustrated. "What would you have done if I didn't do all this crap to prove it to you? Just exorcise me?"

"I..I guess." he says quietly."I mean I did ask.." he bites his lips "I just thought you were possessed and I wanted to help." he murmurs.  
He just never thought about this outcome.  
"It never occurred to me that you could be the demon." He looks up at him "I really just wanted to help, I was afraid of losing you, ever since that incident..."  
Man, he feels so dumb, and guilty.

Shane sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I figured that's when you started to get all antsy about things, of course, you always have to know everything..." He huffs, more softly, but he's still mad a little. "Well, I'm not. I've been a demon the whole time, right there next to you for years, doing Unsolved, and other videos, getting lunch together..." He's gonna miss those things if Ryan still decides to exorcise him, he's fully prepared for that outcome too.

It's such a painful thought that it hits Ryan and he sucks in a big breath before answering  
"Shane, I'm not going to exorcise you.I'm so fucking sorry, I should have just asked, but I was too afraid that you're not yourself and it's my fault for dragging you with myself to these locations...  
I'm so glad I didn't start with that, I would have lost you."

"You won't?" Shane breathes, a little taken aback but so relieved and all his anger just dissipates. "I didn't think of that. I know you were just worried. Shit, I probably would've done the same if I were you."  
He looks down at Ryan, who takes a step towards him.  
He takes it as a good sign.

"Yea, of course, I won't big guy, I was so stupid. I just got hyperfocused on this whole thing, overanalyzing everything as usual, when I should have seen it's still you, you know. I mean who else makes such bad jokes?" he snorts softly.

"Okay, listen-" he stops mid-sentence, the smile dropping from his face. It kind of just occurred to him, how he never said anything about Ryan exorcising him anyway. "How did you know I was worried about you exorcising me still? I never said that out loud. "

Oh well,,

Ryan thinks about just coming up with a lie, saying something like 'I know you would be worried about that', or telling Shane he's sure he said it but then decides against it.  
"Well uh, you thought about it." he offers weakly.  
"It was a strong one so it kinda hit me."

"Wait- what? You're what- a psychic?" Shane asks, raising his eyebrows. That would explain a lot. "Guess I should've seen it coming..." He murmurs.

Ryan snorts."well, yes..so when I sensed two demon's presence and couldn't find yours I panicked like a lot" he sighs, looking up at Shane with a little smile on his face. "Sorry I never told you. I just thought you'd laugh it off. Then the demon thing happened and, yea.you can figure out the rest."

"That explains things. Good to know I didn't let my guard down as much as I thought I did and you're just sensitive to these things." Shane snorts. "He wanted to hurt you, I had to do something." He murmurs, ducking his head so he doesn't have to look Ryan in the eyes.

Ryan gapes at him, because shit, that's cute.  
Then just sits down at his bed, messing up the salt line with his feet, putting the holy water back into the bag and let it fall to the floor, not caring about it anymore "come here" he says softly and pats the bed next to him.

Shane does, sitting next to him, but not too close, just arm's length of Ryan. Sure, he won't exorcise him but as far as Shane knows he still doesn't like demons all that much.

"you were protecting me?" he asks quietly, pulling his legs up to his chest "that's cute." he snorts and then as he remembers something he starts grinning.  
"Oooh, so that was you, calling me yours?" he hums as he looks up at him.

Shane sputters, looking at him with wide eyes and he's probably blushing like an idiot. "I had to scare it off somehow, it just worked well..." He trails off, flustered and shrugs sheepishly. "But I was, yeah. I always did."

Ryan wheezes "yea?" he looks at him sheepishly "thank you I guess, I never knew. But I always felt so safe with you" he bumps their shoulders together. It dawns on him how much he missed these little touches too.   
In the back of his mind, a voice tells him to be afraid, he's a demon but Ryan just can't be, not when Shane's right here.  
He finally has his big guy back.

"Ah, well, I did my best. With the jokes and all. "Shane snorts. "I do care about you. I wouldn't have stuck around if I didn't. And I want to stick around, for a long time, if you want me to." He says quietly, not daring to look Ryan in the eyes yet.

"Yea I know you do, it's weird but... I don't think I trust you less." he hums, trying to ignore how his heart beats a bit faster  
"You're a soft demon" he murmurs, voice soft.

"Shut up, I'm no such thing."Shane huffs, trying to sound offended but it's not so convincing when he's smiling so brightly. "Did you like the show by the way? With the whole Godfather reference? I worked hard on that, you know."

Ryan wheezes "yea, holy shit I think I was so scared I totally missed it when you started.  
It only hit me later... " he leans into Shane a bit, overwhelmed by emotion "You're fucking ridiculous, I love you,"  
He freezes because he didn't mean to say that last part.  
"What's with the whole Christmas decorations anyways? " he asks nervously, trying to deter the attention from his slip-up.  
"Since when do demons go all out for Christmas? "

Shane stares back at him, startled, lips slightly parted. He rolls with the subject change, overwhelmed, but he won't let Ryan get away with it so easily. "I did it for you, dumbass. I thought we were going to have a nice couple of days up here, so I just... wanted to make it nice. Set the mood." He huffs, shrugging it off.

Ryan looks back into his lap, embarrassed  
"You.. you knew I was coming didn't you? " he asks quietly   
"I uh..fucked it up with bringing the salt and holy water didn't I? "

"I did, yeah, I knew you enough by now." Shane snorts. "Part of me still thought you were just going to surprise me I guess. Make up for our kind of drifting apart and you had no idea about the whole demon thing. Just me being paranoid... Even when you walked into the room, I wanted to believe, until you started pouring the salt."

Ryan's heart drops to his stomach" Shane, I'm so sorry. " he turns to him a bit, but still not looking him in the eyes "fuck, you believed.. " he shudders and scoots closer to him, bumping their legs together, gently touching his hand holding it in his, caressing it kind of numbly.  
"I was a shitty friend." 

I could've talked to you too. I wanted to tell you about the demon thing so many times, but I didn't want you to be afraid. I don't know what I expected, how long I can hide it from you and your detective brain." Shane snorts softly, staring at their hands and curling his fingers around Ryan's.

Ryan chuckles and squeezes his hands a little "I would have freaked out at first but I'm pretty sure it would have been fine.  
After all this, you being a demon all this time is..the better option to be honest. I was afraid of losing you. So I came here ready to die or some shit" he huffs

Shane slides an arm around his back, pulling him closer and into a half-hug instinctively like he can't even bear the thought of that. "You're an idiot, that's what you are." He huffs. "You'd be dead without me, I swear. Wouldn't have survived a damn season." He laughs softly, pressing his face against Ryan's temple.

Ryan shudders, putting his arms around him, pulling him down to the bed with him into a cuddle. He doesn't care about what it looks like anymore.  
"Yea no shit, I would be..' he answers quietly, just breathing him in


	4. Confessions

Shane goes willingly, scooting closer and getting comfortable. He thinks it should be more weird, laying there with Ryan like that, but it's more of a relief like everything makes sense finally. "So, you love me, huh?" He asks after a few moments of peaceful silence that he just had to ruin.

Ryan tenses up a bit, but doesn't attempt to move away "oh you heard that..."

"You said it pretty clearly, yes." Shane smiles, tilting his face into his hair. "You could've meant it as a friend, is all I'm saying, so I just want to make sure..." He trails off, but the meaning is there.

Ryan gulps and maybe he's more afraid now than when Shane turned in that chair.  
"I could have. " Ryan sighs and pulls away a little to look at him as he gently cups his face, gaze shifting down to his lips, kind of distracted already.

"Well, did you?" Shane says, voice barely above a murmur. He leans the slightest bit closer, not quite pressing their lips together, but letting Ryan know that he's so open for the possibility of "or more".

"yes" Ryan gasps and then he's pressing their lips together  
Kind of desperately.  
He sighs, so damn relieved as he tangles their legs together too, just gently moving against him. The stress of these past weeks drains out of him and he finally feels free

Shane melts into the kiss, warmth flooding through his chest. He keeps pressing soft, lingering kisses to Ryan's lips, the corner of his mouth like he can't get enough of him. Shane gets so distracted, he almost completely forgets what Ryan said. "Getting some mixed signals here." He hums, as he pulls away slightly, just enough to look Ryan in the eyes.

Ryan looks at him apologetically "Honestly I was just distracted, I have no idea what I said yes to" he snorts and looks at him "I uh... I think I accidentally read your thoughts again, sorry" he smiles, pressing a kiss to his lips again.  
"Probably said yes to that" he hums

Shane laughs into his shoulder, leaving a small kiss there too for good measure. "I thought it was the last attempt at a 'no homo', but that's a much better outcome indeed. Is this gonna be a theme? You being in my head?"

Ryan snorts"No I don't think so. I can only sense moods, very strong emotions and sometimes random thoughts that come with them' he hummed, caressing Shane's sides lovingly.

"Ah, I see. That's comforting, I don't think I'd like anyone reading all my thoughts. Can you feel this then?" He hums and concentrates really hard of Ryan, and how much he loves every dumb little thing about him. He never did quite say 'I love you' back, but he's not great with words.

Ryan let's out a little sob and just presses their lips together again "loud and clear big guy"  
He murmurs oh so softly  
"Do your offers still stands? Of me, staying here for a few days with you? Even though I tried to exorcise your ass on Christmas Eve?" he snorts, looking up at Shane.

Well, I guess so. I made it all pretty here, got some firewood for us too, it would be a waste..." He shrugs, like wouldn't want to hold Ryan for fucking days after all this mess.  
Ryan punches him playfully, letting out a little wheeze when it occurs to him.  
"So you're not spending the rest of Christmas with family then? I can text mine that I'll be over Next Year's if you're sure mama Bergara won't be mad." He teases and Ryan just smiles up at him.

"Well I'm sure she's not going to be mad If I tell her I'm spending it with my boyfriend this year.." he trails off and waits for Shane's reaction.

"Is that what we are?" Shane murmurs, practically lighting up.

Ryan giggles and kisses the corner of his mouth "yes, If you want us to be. I'd like that very much."

"I do, Ry, of course I do." He says softly, cupping his face. "You really don't care I'm a demon?" He asks quietly, and a bit more seriously.

Ryan snorts quietly as he looks at him and squeezes his hand  
"No. As long as it's you, I don't mind. You could be fucking bigfoot, I'd still love you" he lets out a soft wheeze, and he means it.

"You could be the Mothman to my Bigfoot." Shane wheezes as he scoots closer to Ryan, relieved and so damn happy.

They just lay there together for a few minutes, before Ryan chuckles."We're idiots aren't we?"

"We are, huge dumbasses." Shane agrees, caressing Ryan's sides.  
"But I guess it's the perfect outcome, isn't it? The power of love won and all on the night of Christmas." Shane snorts.

"Oh man, I'm so glad my life is a Hallmark Christmas Movie."  
Ryan hums, trying to hold back a giggle.

"You're such a dork." Shane huffs and as they look at each other they burst out laughing.

"Merry Christmas baby"

'Merry Christmas Ry"


End file.
